Pulse width modulation (PWM) signals often are used in display systems for precise control of display backlights or display screens. In order to provide a high degree of control of the duty of the PWM signals so as to obtain a high quality display and to avoid viewer-detectable flickering and other artifacts, PWM signal generators are implemented with increasingly higher duty resolutions. However, these higher resolutions coupled with the high PWM cycle frequencies needed to avoid detectable audible noise result in the use of high clocking frequencies that require considerable power and silicon area to implement. Further, PWM signal generators implementing these high clocking frequencies suffer from increased electromagnetic interference, PWM duty accuracy degradation, and timing issues due to the constrained rising/fall times of the corresponding PWM signaling.